Who are you?
by steviescissorluv
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas run into a mysterious girl on one of their hunts, who is she? Will she stick around for long? how does she know Gabriel? And why does she seem to hang around Sam so much? The pairs in this story will be Sam/OC and Destiel (Dean/Castiel).
1. Seraphina E L

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**This is my new supernatural story, there will be an OC character in it that I made and this will involve Sam/OC.**_

_**And this story may or may not have Gabriel in it, I have not decided yet, if you think he should be in this story or want him in it then please Review your thoughts.**_

_**Hope you read this story and follow/favourite it.**_

* * *

Name- Seraphina Evangeline Loki  
Nickname- Eve, Eva, Angel, Sera, Sierra and Sia  
Age- 22  
Birthday-  
Personality- secretive, strong, loyal, brave, sarcastic, a little sensitive, caring, compassionate and serious but has a sense of humor and sometimes plays pranks on people (like her father)  
Best friend- Castiel  
Fave food/drink- sweets and coffee  
Talent- she has the same powers as most angels do, she has a great singing voice (although she only ever sings in the shower), she is quite artistic and when she's bored she likes to write stories in her old leather journal ( uk/listing/163735504/reserved-for-julie-dark-brown -leather?ref=related-0)  
Appearance- 5'5, long black hair, pale skin, small black angel wings tattooed on her back, silver eyes, dark make up, dark red lips and button nose  
Style-dark, gothic (loves to wear black corsets, fingerless gloves and combat boots)  
Parents- Gabriel and unknown mother

Fave song- pretender by Foo fighters  
Crush- Sam  
Sexuality- straight  
Interests- she loves writing in her journal it helps her keep track on where she's been and all her thoughts, she also likes doodling pictures in her journal.  
Secret- she is an angel and she has a crush on Sam  
Sam: when she met him she was immediately drawn to him and she was fascinated by his personality and over time she started to get a crush on him  
Dean: she found his sarcasm and sense of humour funny and cute, and they become good friends  
Castiel: she feels she has more in common with him out of everyone else, she loves to talk to him and they are best friends

Extra Information- she got dropped off at a friend's house when she was 13 (when the 'trickster' got 'killed' by Dean in the episode - Tall tales) and she's been trying to find her father since then, she got her journal from her father when she was 5 years old, doesn't let anyone see inside her journal and she carries it every where she goes

* * *

_**This is basically a template for my OC in this story so that you know what she looks like etc.**_

_**The beginning of the story will be in the next chapter so keep reading.**_

_**And REVIEW.**_


	2. Black ichor

_**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter, finally.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Seraphina's POV**_

Ever since my father went missing when I was 13 I have been hunting evil.

My father had left me at my friend's house, he said he would only be gone for a few weeks, he said he was working at a nearby collage at the time, but after four months when I realised my father should of at least called to tell me he was gonna be away longer, I went to the collage he was supposed to be at and apparently he hasn't been there for a month.

I tried to talk to anyone that might have seen him before he mysteriously disappeared, I talked to this weird guy who claimed he was probed by an alien, I talked to a few other collage kids who ended up talking about some more strange things that had been going on.

I didn't get any closer to knowing where my father might have disappeared to, but I'm pretty sure my father had something to do with the strange deaths and the slow dancing alien, he's a trickster, a supernatural creature that can create something just as real as me and make it go away just as quick.

I have recently been hunting a demon for a month, it has switched vessels three times now, but I am certain that I will kill it soon, I am currently in Wisconsin, where the demon is, in an abandoned barn and I am waiting for it to walk into my devils trap.

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

We've tracked a demon to Wisconsin and we have almost arrived to the place it is most likely to go back to, the old abandoned barn.

I am surprised that when we arrive at the barn, there is a girl standing in front of the demon we've been hunting, which is standing in a devils trap, and she is reading the Latin exorcism out of an old looking book.

Black ichor pours out of girl the demon is possessing's mouth as she screams, and then she drops to the floor.

The girl that was possessed by the demon gets up looking confused by her surroundings before running off and the girl who exorcised the demon turns around.

"Who are you?" she asks, suddenly getting ready to attack

"No need to attack, we're on the same side as you, in fact we were hunting that demon for a while now" I say trying to reassure the raven haired girl

"Ok, my name is Seraphina, and you two are?" the girls I now know is called Seraphina asks, while putting away the book she had been holding into her bag

"I'm Dean and that is Sam" Dean says, introducing us

"Sam and Dean Winchester?"Seraphina asks curiously

"Yes" Dean says

"I've heard a lot about you two" Seraphina says walking closer to us

"Really, like what?" I ask, moving some of my hair out of my face, I might need to cut it, it's getting long

"You know, just that you're two of the best hunters and that you're allies with Castiel, I've heard quite a bit about him too, sounds interesting" Seraphina says, looking very fascinated

"We could do with some help with some hunts right now, if you're interested" I suggest, shrugging

"I would love to help you guys, if you help me with something" Seraphina says, her face suddenly turning really serious

"What is it you need help with?" Dean asks, his full attention on the girl in front of him now

"I need you to help me find my father" Seraphina says simply, though that serious look never leaving her face

* * *

_**That is it for now, there will be more to come though.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**Bye everyone and review!**_


	3. The trickster?

_**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated this story in so long.**_

_**I hope you like it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Seraphina's POV**_

* * *

**-At the men of letters bunker-**

* * *

"You still haven't told us who your dad is" Sam says

"my father went missing seven years ago, last time I saw him he went to work at a collage as a janitor or something, I talked to some students at the collage and they were crazy, and my father, he knew you two" I say remembering my father telling me about the hunters Sam and Dean when I was 12, that was when he told me what they did, I used to think that when he said hunters he meant like hunting wild animals or something, but he explained to me that hunters like Sam and Dean hunt supernatural beings like him.

"Wait Dean remember when we went to that collage and all those weird things started happing like the alligator in the sewer and that boy who thought he was probed" Sam says to Dean, that's what I got told about at that collage

"The slow dancing alien!" I say excitedly, remembering what that weird guy told me

"when I went to the collage to see if anyone had seen my father and they said he just disappeared mysteriously, never telling anyone before hand, he was just, gone" I say

"Is your father the trickster?" Dean asks

"Yes he is, do you know where he is?" I ask, maybe they know why he disappeared seven years ago.

"We last saw him four years ago, he died" Dean says, this can't be true, I refuse to believe him

* * *

_**That is it for now, sorry it's sooo short.**_

_**But I hope you liked it.**_

_**REVIEW.**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


End file.
